


Maldito Veintinueve de Junio.

by CuauhtemocsTraum



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No sé Jazmín y yo los pictureamos siempre como de esas parejas extremadamente dulcísimas, No sé por qué le puse tanto fluff de hecho, Sorry Not Sorry, mexico national team
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuauhtemocsTraum/pseuds/CuauhtemocsTraum
Summary: México ha llegado a la semifinal de la Confederaciones.México ha jugado como nunca.México ha perdido otra vez.El veintinueve de junio parece un día maldito para la selección mexicana y Raúl está frustrado, claro, pero tiene a Miguel y un juego más por disputar. Es todo lo que necesita.





	Maldito Veintinueve de Junio.

—Ya, ya, corazón. Todo está bien.

  
Raúl quizás podía contener la tristeza, pero mantener la cabeza en alto no era tan fácil. En el vestidor, la unión se sentía aun fuerte, así fuese en buenos como en malos momentos, y si algo podía servir como consuelo, sabían que el sentimiento era compartido por todos los presentes.

Con una pierna sobre su regazo en los amplios vestidores, su cabeza descansaba en el pecho del mayor y el resto de jugadores se mantenía a cierta distancia de la pareja. Una extraña señal de respeto a la intimidad y empatía hacia ambos, pues habían pasado tanto que aquellos de mayor jerarquía sabían perfectamente que en momentos así ellos necesitaban estar juntos. Era su modo de lidiar con ello. Juntos.

  
—Es que duele un poco, ¿Sabes? –Susurraba, apretando la mano que Miguel le sostenía– Me molesta pensar que pude hacer más. Si hubiera cabeceando más abajo hubiéramos tenido ese gol. Quizás si le hubiera pasado el balón a alguien en mejor posición que Javier en el primer tiempo hubiéramos ido al descanso con dos a uno.

—Hicimos todo lo posible, Raúl. Tú sabes cómo fue el juego, sabes que si los balones hubieran entrado...

—¡Pero no entraron! Ese es el problema, Miguel. Yo pude hace que entraran. Pudimos hacerlo.

—No, no, no. Hey, escúchame: tú, Raúl, tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Que el balón pegara en el poste es algo que tú no puedes calcular. Tuvimos nueve remates al arco. Que no tuviéramos la suerte para hacer el balón entrar a la red no es algo que podamos cambiar.

—Pero…

—No, no te culpes. No tienes la culpa de nada. Si perdimos, es por todos, no por tí. Somos un equipo, no un montón de estrellitas, como otros. Estamos juntos en esto, y siempre lo vamos a estar. ¿De acuerdo?

  
Su rostro era serio, pero compasivo, y para el nueve de la selección mexicana, ya era como una medicina. Porque reconocía su madurez y reconocía también lo mucho que agradecía tenerle en su vida. Porque en momentos así sus ideas se nublaban, su mente entraba en pánico y el fracaso corría hacia su corazón, pero Miguel siempre estaba ahí para detenerlo. Lo sabía: tenía que ser fuerte, pero era como si el cielo le hubiese dado el mejor regalo en una persona. En Miguel Layún.

Era su guía. Su ayuda. Su secreto para enfrentar las derrotas. Y quizás de eso trataba a veces el amor: El estar ahí para el otro no era como lo describían algunas relaciones. El estar ahí no significaba ser codependientes, no se trataba de arreglar la vida del otro: se trataba de apoyarse mutuamente, de ayudarse a crecer como individuo, pero juntos.

Estar ahí para él era lo que Miguel expresaba con esa mirada seria pero llena de amor y apoyo. Y tenía que corresponderle con la pequeña sonrisa que podía sacar de entre la tristeza.

  
—Sí… entiendo.

—Amor… –Suspiró– Mira, lo que podemos cambiar ahora es el modo de jugar. Si sabemos movernos mejor, si llegamos por otros medios, si sabemos colocarnos en la defensa… Yo también tengo que mejorar, ¿De acuerdo? Y lo sé, pero vamos a hacerlo todos juntos, y junto con Osorio ya veremos eso.

—Es que esta oportunidad llega una vez en la vida.

—Una semifinal de Confederaciones contra Alemania, sí, pero una oportunidad no. ¿Quieres que te diga una? El domingo. El domingo viene otra oportunidad. Y en un mes vendrán otras dos, y en otro mes otras dos, y después otras dos más, y cerraremos el hexagonal en el primer lugar para ir con una moral alta al mundial, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, de acuerdo... Es decir, sí, sé que aún queda el hexagonal, pero no es lo mismo. Tienes razón en que tenemos mucho que mejorar, sólo espero que vayamos en el camino correcto. Tú me entiendes… me preocupa.

—Claro, te entiendo, pero yo creo que vamos bien. ¿Recuerdas cómo eran las cosas hace cuatro años?

  
Y lo recordaba. Lo recordaba perfectamente con un nostálgica sonrisa al mirarlo a los ojos desde tan cerca. El brazo del mayor le rodeaba la espalda y acariciaba su hombro con la ternura de tener a un niño entre sus brazos.

  
—¿Para el equipo? Estábamos eliminados de la Confederaciones ya. Íbamos terceros en el hexagonal, no ganábamos ni un partido

—Y míranos ahora. Hace cuatro años esperábamos todos los goles que pudiera anotarnos Brasil. Hoy, llegamos hasta las semifinales y teníamos en la mira la final. Vamos primeros con siete puntos de ventaja en el hexagonal final. Nuestra mentalidad ha cambiado, y ahora realmente creemos en que podemos hacer las cosas. Mira hasta donde hemos llegado.

—Ahora das asistencias en el Porto.

—Y tú le diste la Copa al Benfica.

—Y tú y yo seguimos juntos… Hace cuatro años ¿Recuerdas? Entrenábamos juntos diario, me llevabas a mi casa en tu auto. Tú y yo teníamos nuestras primeras convocatorias con la selección y me diste esa asistencia contra Trinidad y Tobago que…

—¡Cuando anotaste contra Trinidad y Tobago! Cuando te quedaste conmigo en la concentración, ¿No?

—Sí, exactamente. Estaba muy nervioso, ¿Sabes? Ya me gustabas, y cuando jugábamos FIFA en el hotel contra el Maza y Paul y me abrazabas… No sé, me ponía rojo y se me aceleraba mucho el corazón. Me daba miedo que te dieras cuenta.

—A mi también me gustabas ya… Creí que eso te incomodaba.

—No, no. Me ponía nervioso. La verdad me gustaba que lo hicieras… Quería que lo hicieras, por eso te escogía para jugar siempre.

—Ah, ¿Entonces no era por bueno?

—Ay, Miguel, vamos. Tú sabes que no eres el mejor, amor.

—Pero sí el mejor para abrazarte, ¿Verdad?

—Sí –Respondía, hundiéndose en sus brazos de nuevo y besando su mejilla. El mayor no se preocupaba por los demás, y agradecía que Rafa se encargase de distraerlos para que ellos pudiesen disfrutar ese momento relativamente a solas– Te amo mucho, Miguel. No me vayas a dejar…

—Por supuesto que no. Juntos siempre ¿Sí?

—Siempre… –Decía, tomando aire antes de contestar. Había tanto que analizar, había tanto que ver y aún, sus pensamientos se concentraban en sólo sanar. Era momento de fijar mejores metas. Cada vez mejores– ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a sacar esto adelante. Cada maldito veintinueve de Junio que tengamos que sufrir juntos.

—¿Tú crees en esas cosas de las maldiciones?

—Un poco… no está de más.

—Bueno, con el profe hemos demostrado que podemos vencerlas. A lo mejor sólo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo antes de que le ganemos a Alemania.

—Espero que sí. Como tú dices, tendremos que esperar el sorteo del próximo año para ver eso, ¿No crees? Si me vuelven a dar cada oportunidad que tengamos para hacerlo bien… Voy a dar todo lo que tenga para hacerlo.

—Eso es. Ese es mi Raúl –No iba a besarlo en ese momento, pues sabía que la gente en el lugar era demasiada y las cámaras estaban por doquier, pero sí podía sostener de cualquier modo su rostro y acercarlo al suyo con suavidad– Tú, más que nadie, mereces estar orgulloso ahorita Raúl. Eres muy valiente.

  
Un beso en su frente y uno más junto a sus labios, sintiendo la sonrisa que le provocaba y sus hoyuelos marcarse. Iba a estar bien. Las heridas sanarían. El sol brillaría al pasar la noche. El mismo fútbol daría revancha y los veintinueve de Junio dejarían de ser malditos eventualmente. Mientras existiera una siguiente oportunidad, era lo único que necesitaban.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, no esperaba hacer nada pero dado que Jazmín no se apura a escribir el otro trabajo más largo que tenemos de estos dos, (que ya los shippeo montones) yo tenía mucho que sacar luego del juego con Alemania. Desgraciadamente, la frase es realidad de nuevo y jugamos súper, merecíamos más, pero no las metimos, y en el fútbol gana el que mete los goles. Ni modo. Honestamente, yo respaldo a Osorio. Odio las rotaciones estúpidas pero creo que se debe respetar su proceso. Con mucha pesadez, ahora vamos por nuevos objetivos y confío en que llegaremos al mundial mucho más fuertes , ¡Viva México, cabrones! 
> 
> Actualización: No mamen, no escribí más de 1000 palabras para que quedaramos 4tos! xD Te mamas, selección, pero ni pedo, así aprendemos para el siguiente mundial. Cómo te quiero, mi MX <3
> 
> “Lo que haya pasado, ya se lo llevó su puta madre”  
> —El Ferras.


End file.
